<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evan x Danni Devito x Big Ed by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600740">Evan x Danni Devito x Big Ed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my ex and his brother and i made a shitpost story abt my ex getting fucked by danny devito and big ed. enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>big ed/danny devito, original male character/big ed, original male character/danny devito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evan x Danni Devito x Big Ed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is completely unedited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan was shoving honeysuckle dildos inside his joosey bussy when all of a sudden, Danny Devito bust a P H A Tnut and came inside the room with big ed. Evan gasped  very loudly in surprise and the honeysuckle dildo rocketed out of his moist bussy and whacked danny devito in the face, knocking him tf out while big ed watched and jacked off, his juicy PH A T horse cock dripping wit that gud nut. Danny devito had nutted in his pants after getting knocked out with a honeysuckle dildo dripping in evans bussy jooses. Danny edvito woke up and let out a thicc moan, picking up evan and yeeting him on a fuckin,,,,,,, table or smth, big ed yeeting all of their clothes. Big ed had a horse cock but danny devito? He was fucking PACKING, this man had the juiciest, phattest, girthiest, longest c o c k yall ever seen. Evans bussy was wEt and jooo sey just looking at his rock hhahrhd peen and all three of them made out while big ed and danny devito gave evan the big wet succ succ . evan nuttted all over them, his giant thicc thighs crushing their faces. Evans 66642069 inch cock slapped them both in the face and knocked big ed out, his huge schlong swinging everywhere. Danny devito shoved his hand in evans bussy and then put his giant 69420 inch inside evans phat wet bussy, making very many joosey wet SCQUCLECH NOISEs. The communist russian theme played in the background while danny devito wrekte his segxy joose yo phat bussy. Big ed nutted to the beat while  dany devito slpaed evans P HA T squishy booty. hs  bussy was soakiubg adannyb devitos girthy penie, busting a fat load onto the floor and nearly flooding the entire room. bg ied woke up and shoved his phat 42069 inch dick into evans bussy  next to danny dfivtios, wrecking his entire eeeeeeeeeeeeeeenettire bussy. They bto h fucjed him on the table and made him nut all over the floor again, flooding the room. Danny devito let out a PHAt joosey moan as he NUTTED a big phat load into evans wet as bussy. Evan let out a slutyf mo an as his bussy was filed awwith hot yummy n u t. Big ed fucked evan in the bussy sunti l tyh table broke and until he bust a nut inside his wet tight bussy . </p><p>Wap wap wap wap</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>